Damsel in Distress
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Miroku x Kagome Kagome is distressed and sure she isn't going to get over this lastest blow to her heart and one charming monk is just the one to help a lovely damsel. RECONSTRUCTED; Original Title: All I Want


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance_

**_Pairing_**

_: Miroku/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome is distressed and sure she isn't going to get over this lastest blow to her heart and one charming monk is just the one to help a lovely damsel. _

x . . . . x

The sun shined brightly over the clearing the Bone-Eater's well was located. The air held a cool, soothing breeze, casting petals of numerous wildflowers into the air. Spring had crept into Feudal Japan like a thief in the night and brought with it many new things. Some were lovely, and others... not so much. Hence the reason she was choking on sobs, back pressed against the infamous well, her small body curled into a tight ball as she pretended she was invisible. Kagome thought she was _dying _at this point and time in her young life. Her heart had never ached as much as it did now. Small birds chirped and sang in the wake of her sadness as though to mock it all.

She cursed them as she brought her tear stained, porcelain face up from her arms. Her cerulean eyes were red rimmed and filled with small tears that ached to be released and release them she did.

She felt so _angry - hurt - pissed off - **betrayed**_.

She was tired of it always being _her_.

Always her that came second - _that came last_.

Her heart felt shattered more shattered the Shikon no Tama, her stomach felt twisted into eight different directions (making her feel sufficiently nauseous), her nose was somewhat runny, her eyes were red rimmed and puffy (they simply screamed against the intrusion of the bright sunlight over head), and she headache that rivaled the size of the continent. Yes, Kagome was sure was dying of a broken heart. Not because a rogue had attacked and thought ningen looked tasty. Not because of a battle for a shikon shard. No, it was all because a _boy_. It was almost poetically ironic. Almost.

Her frustration caused a near undeniable urge to destroy something, to take her anger out on anything. She settled on tearing the grass at her sides from the ground and tossing them in clumps before her, tears flowing along her pale cheeks. She continued to pull at the grass until next her were two nice patches of _dirt _and Kagome felt satisfaction like no other. She had destroyed something beautiful for the sake of destroying and it felt great... for just a moment and then she instantly felt bad and scowled. She couldn't even destroy _grass _right! She sighed and began a sad attempt to re-plant the grass she had destroyed, her tears drying on her cheeks and leaving silver tracks in their wake.

So preoccupied was she, that she hadn't heard the familiar jangling of a certain monk's shakujou. Said monk entered the clearing where the well resided and arched an ebony brow in both amusement and concern. On her hands and knee's was dear Kagome, offering him an enticing view of her rear. A smirk curled his lips up deviously as he continued to walk toward the girl from the future but paused when he noticed the tear tracks along her cheeks. Miroku frowned and called out to his friend cheerfully, "Ah! Kagome-sama, what a lovely view we have this fine day, ne?" Kagome jumped and turned around abruptly, eyes wide with shock, and then scrambled to get up.

"Miroku-sama!" she breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was enjoying a stroll through the woods when I could have sworn I heard the grumblings of an oni and came to investigate only to be graced with lovely view of your - "

"You _won't _finish that sentence if you know what's good for you." Kagome interrupted, cerulean eyes narrowed. Miroku chuckled and offered her a dazzling smile as he surveyed the pitiful state the grass was in.

"Gardening, Kagome-sama?" he inquired, gestureing to the dirt covered knees and the plucked up grass.

"More like self-therapy." she mumbled, ignoring the odd way in which Miroku stared at her, as she plopped down in her previous spot on the grass and patted the area beside her. "Join me?" she called gently. Miroku settled down beside her, adjusting his robes and gave her surreptitious glance sideways.

"What seems to be wrong?" he inquired, though being the wise monk he was, he already knew.

For once in her life... Kagome chose to be painfully blunt.

"I saw them today. Inuyasha and Sango. Did you know?" Kagome asked as she looked at him, her wide eyes watching for any signs that he had _known _and hadn't _told _her. Miroku looked at her and gave her a sigh.

"No, Kagome-sama, I had not. I too found out today." he murmured as he looked upward into the clouds, the faint breeze ruffling his dark hair and robes, causing the rings on the shakujou to jingle. His eyes closed briefly as he leaned his head on the well and waited for Kagome to speak.

"I don't understand." she whispered. "How can you _not _be upset?" His eyes opened only lightly and he gave her a slanted look through his lashes.

"I am a man, Kagome-sama, and I did not love Sango like you believe." Her impossibly large eyes widened as she took in what the monk had said to her.

"W-what? I-I thought... _all _those promises - and you didn't - ?" she couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. Miroku lifted his head and looked down at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Why does this surprise you, Kagome-sama?" he inquired gently. "I need an heir and Sango had wished to provide me with one. Something changed along the way and this happened. I can't say I am happy but nor am I broken hearted either." his eyes softened as he reached a hand out and traced the tear tracks along her cheek. "No..." he murmured softly. "Not like you."

Kagome tried to hold it in, she honestly did_, _but this was _Miroku_and he had known her better then anyone. How could she not throw herself into the familiar purple robes and sob? She couldn't, not when he sat there and looked at her with so much sympathy and understanding. The robes weren't soft, not like whse was used to, in fact they were damn itchy... but, they were comforting. Miroku patted her head, one of his finely muscled arms coming around to curve along her back and adjusting her accordingly. He sighed as he placed his head atop of hers and just sat there, the comforting breeze swirling around them.

When Kagome was able to control her tears, she pulled away slightly and looked at the monk shyly. "I can't believe I just cried all over you." she murmured. Miroku laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, Kagome, it was my pleasure to be your source of strength in this time of need!" he waggled his brows suggestively and Kagome balked and pushed him away.

"Ugh! How can you turn something so- _so not_ perverted and twist it?"

"I assure you, it is a gift." Kagome laughed and Miroku smiled. Kagome sobered after a moment and looked at the monk with curious eyes.

"What will you do now, Miroku-sama?"

"The better question is what will _you _do?" she gave him a confused glance and Miroku elaborated. "You are here mostly for Inuyasha and now that he is unavailable, will you stay here? Go back home?"

"It is my responsibility to find Naraku and get the shards from him. I broke the jewel, then I have to fix it." she shrugged. "There are no choices for me in that aspect."

"Then I will hunt Naraku with you and I will help you brave the beast that is Inuyasha, so to speak." Kagomesmiled, grateful that she wasn't going to be alone in this. She sighed as she looked at Miroku, her heart broken, but not gone.

"I don't understand, Miroku-sama... _why_?" she asked softly. He didn't have to ask her 'why, what?'. He knew exactly what she was talking about and he merely said softly as he touched her cheek with his left hand.

"We are doomed, you and I." he answered gently, his eyes soft as he tried to help her understand. "I may dieat any moment and you may be stuck in your time any day. Maybe Sango chose elsewhere because I represent a future unknown and that reminds her of her brother. Maybe she grows tired of my lecherous ways. Maybe you remind Inuyasha what could have been. It is possible you remind him of his past failure to Kikyo. Who knows, Kagome? I surely don't and I am not about to ask, are you?" he inquired as she shook her head of ebony hair back and forth in an effort to keep her traitorous tears at bay.

"No, I'm not."

"Then there is no need for you to worry about it." Kagome looked down and touched the grass she had tried to 're-plant'.

"I don't think I'll get over this very easily, Miroku-sama." she murmured softly.

"You will, you are young."

"No... I think I'll remain heartbroken for quite some time."

Miroku sighed and gave the wayward miko a quick pat on the head, "Kagome-sama - "

"I _love _him." she interrupted. "I have promised to stay by his side, I have brought him back from the edge of insanity, he has held my life within his hands this whole time, and I have done everything I can to ensure that he is sa - "

Miroku had heard enough and sighed in exasperation as he gripped Kagome's hand in his and pulled her toward him as she 'eeped'. She half fell, half landed in his lap. She tried to scream his name in anger but her lips were deftly covered with his in just a moment. She froze with shock until Miroku tried to coax a reaction out of her. His warm, soft, _inviting_ lips moved over hers with an agonizing slowness. She had no time to register that this was _Miroku _kissing her, she could only register that she was being kissed. His covered hand moved to cup her cheek and his long, calloused fingers entangled within her hair.

Inuyasha wasn't hers so what was stopping her from giving in?

_Nothing_.

So she responded, allowing the monk to sweep his tongue within her mouth and explore. His tongue brushed along hers and she made a soft sound that she wasn't even aware she _could _make. They kissed until she was breathless and her lips were thoroughly bruised. When Miroku pulled away and noticed her slightly tousled hair and awestruck expression, a dark sense of satisfaction rolled through him. He grabbed his shakujou and then stood, leaving behind a blushing, confused girl as he stood.

"You'll get over him in time, Kagome-sama." he told her, a smirk curling his lips, violet eyes filled with teasing laughter.

Kagome could only gape as he walked away humming.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **WIN! Yeah, I re-did this one shot because I couldn't help myself. I'm slowly reconstructing everything I have ever written and I was in a Miroku mood so here goes this one :) It's something cute and short for fun :D


End file.
